


Break

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, based on a video of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Anakin loses his control.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Snippets of Different Lives [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Video found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MAuRbDfJtg).

Anakin could feel the rage coursing through his veins when he saw _his wife_ in Clovis’ arms. He points a finger, with a fire in his eyes, seethes, _“Get away from her.”_

The next several minutes is a blur of rage and beatings against the other man with Padme screaming at them to stop. He doesn’t listen. Anakin continues to beat the scum, throwing Clovis into furniture effectively destroying it on impact. Clovis shares his own verbal jabs right back at Anakin, as they continue to wreak havoc on the place and Padme’s emotions. 

Then it’s over just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
